Only I
by rutherford-cuties
Summary: Only I see in you what they failed to see...Only I made you smile when you were breaking in tears...move on with your life...let my love die vain...case only need to feel this pain...DracoHerm fic...just check it out...waaah! can't think of a summary...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. All hail J.K. Rowling who owns it!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Only I**

_rutherford-cuties _

Hermione woke up early in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and freed herself from her sheets. The girl walked to the window and looked at the horizon. The touch of pink and orange was at her sight as a small smile was slowly seen on her face.

It is September first. The first day of classes. She prepared herself and was ready to leave by 10:00. She never talked to her parents or even said goodbye. She all by herself…alone.

Being all of seventeen, she could already apparate. But what will she do in the remaining one hour?

Wait…that's the answer. Wait…alone.

When she came, there were already a few students making their way to their chosen compartments with their friends. Some who knows her, greeted her but left her standing there…waiting.

These were the instances when she felt coldness seep inside her. She was always lonely…always. And she was tired of it all. People not understanding her… her parents always pressuring her to be the best… students at school insulting her and saying she was an annoying know-it-all… she was so tired of it that she just wanted to fade away…without any trace.

Draco came a little while later. The sight of Hermione standing alone caught his attention as he looked around.

A smirk came over his face as he walked towards Hermione and said, "Here early, Granger? Where are your little friends? Ha! I know…late, as usual."

She replied his smirk with a sarcastic smile reserved specially for him.

"And where are you _little_ friends, may I ask? In fact, they're so _little_ that when you walk around between them, you seem like you'll be squashed into your little ferret form…" she said then laughed at Malfoy's furious face.

"Ha, ha, ha. Funny, Granger. Let's see if you could still laugh like that at school…I'm head boy…" he threatened.

"Who cares if you're head boy? You're just lucky I'm not head girl because if I am…you will surely go nuts." Hermione fired back.

With a last look at Hermione, Draco proceeded to a compartment where Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy are already waiting for him.

Hermione continued to glare at his back as he walked towards the train. But then her face turned to her usual sad expression. See turned her eyes to the floor, as she felt hot, salty tears welling up in her orbs.

They see her as a strong person, never to be bent by problems and insult. But they were so wrong about their impression about her. Yes maybe she is strong outside but inside…she was really crying in tears. She's just a simple person like anyone…aching for acceptance she never felt.

Yes, they may think she has everything. _Good_ parents, very high intellect…friends and of course, as anyone has, enemies. They have seen her as one of the most intellectual students in Hogwarts. But…when will they just accept her as a normal girl who also has feelings?

"Hermione? What are you doing standing there? You could've just saved us seats." Ron said as a greeting to his bushy-haired best friend.

"Oh, yeah." Hermione said, turning around, coming up to her senses. She picked up her luggage and secretly wiped her tears.

"Hi, Hermione. Haven't seen you for ages." Harry greeted.

"Yeah, let's get going I'm sorry I'm pretty preoccupied that I forgot to look for a compartment." Hermione said smiling up at them.

"Hermione, your eyes…" harry started.

"Lack of sleep because of excitement." She hurriedly explained.

"Okay…"

"C'mon! The train will leave without us!" Ron, who seemed not to hear the conversation of his two best friends, said.

"Hey! You three!" Molly Weasley shouted behind them, helping Ginny with her things. "Goodluck in your last year! Enjoy yourselves!" she said now ushering Ginny onto the train.

…

Ron talked and talked about his and Harry's summer. But Hermione never heard any of these. Her mind is travelling back to her problems and pains.

When will these things stop to come? When she's already dead?—

"Uh…Hello Hermione? Are you still listening? Earth to Hermione Granger!" Ron almost shouted waving his hand in front of Hermione's face.

"Oh…uhh…sorry. I was just thinking about something." She explained, looking away from them.

"Tell us Hermione. Do you have any problem? You've been thinking a lot ever since we saw you." Harry said, concerned.

"I'm just…excited for our last year, is all." She said nonchalantly, looking for a book and standing up.

"Hey, where re you--?" Ron started to ask.

"I'll find Ginny and chat for a few minutes with her." Before Harry and Ron could asked her any more questions, their compartment door was shut and Hermione was gone.

"Do you feel like Hermione's hiding something from us?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry just nodded, still looking at the closed door. He just wished Hermione would trust them with her deepest problems. They're bestfriend's after all.

'Is she afraid she'll be misunderstood?' Harry thought. 'Nah, she's not like that…'

Or so he thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A cliff hanger right? Well, that's it… wait for the next chap…ahehe…

rutherfordcuties


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to those who read the first chap. And if any readers of this story also reads "You'll be Safe Here", you'll actually like our news…We're going to update a few chapters and after that…we really aren't sure…The two authors of the story are still very busy and can't find time to make any chapters. But we promise to update that story as soon as we can. Anyways, Please R&R this chap…thanks.**

**rutherfordcuties**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Only I**

**Chapter 2**

"Do you feel like Hermione's hiding something from us?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry just nodded, still looking at the closed door. He just wished Hermione would trust them with her deepest problems. They're bestfriend's after all.

'Is she afraid she'll be misunderstood?' Harry thought. 'Nah, she's not like that…'

Or so he thought.

………

Harry and Ron never saw a trace of Hermione ever since she left their compartment hours ago. They busied themselves in playing wizard's chess and gobstones, occasionally eating chocolate frogs and such candies they bought from the old lady. But they can't stop thinking about their best friend. They feel there is something wrong.

Only fifteen minutes left and until the train reaches Hogsmeade station, so they decide ton change into their school robes.

"Where d'you reckon Hermione is? She hadn't returned." Ron asked after he finished, looking around the compartment as if waiting Hermione to just appear out of thin air.

"Dunno…I guess we'll just see her at the welcoming feast." Harry replied, looking outside the window for signs of Hogwarts enchanted castle and its magical towers.

………

"Hermione, wake up! We're almost there. Let's change." Ginny said, poking Hermione awake.

"Where are we?"

"We're almost there." Ginny repeated.

Both girls changed into their school robes and prepared themselves as the train came to a full stop.

All students came out from their compartment and then the all-familiar voice of Hagrid can be heard booming outside.

"Firs' years, come over teh me! Firs' years!" Hermione avoided him and hid behind a number of students which includes Malfoy.

"Woa…stop there, Granger! My robes are newly bought and I don't want them spoiled by a mudblood." Draco growled maliciously.

"Sorry…" she said absent-mindedly as she fought her way across the see of black robes.

Draco stopped walking and just looked at the girl, perfectly stunned about her behavior…and angry about it too. She should've picked a fight with him. Draco didn't want to be ignored.

But…there is something wrong about her…like what he had seen hours ago when he taunted her back at the station. Yes, she fought and answered his insults but he saw something in her brown eyes.

The warmth he usually hated when he looks at her eyes before was lost. All he saw was a swirl of emotions so cold that even he was pierced with it. Somehow, he felt connected with her because of that certain cold feeling. It's like his eyes, only of different color. They feel the same way.

They were both…cold…

Draco's train of thoughts were cut when Hagrid's loud voice called him and told him to move.

Finally regaining some of his consciousness, he started walking.

………

Ron and Harry are now in the Great Hall looking for signs of Hermione.

"There! She's right there!" Ron exclaimed pointing at the direction of Hermione's bushy, brown hair.

"I wish she saved seats for us." Harry said thoughtfully as they fought their way to Hermione.

"Yeah, she did." Ron informed him, as they drew close to the girl.

"Hi, Hermione! What happened to you? You didn't return to our compartment…" Ron queried of her.

"I told you, I will have a chat with Ginny and that, I did." She said, not meeting their eyes.

She was afraid they could see through her. She was scared that they would know she has a problem.

But, they were already suspecting she really has a problem.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted as she ran to their direction. "You just disappeared and left me alone. Where have you gone anyway?" she added.

"I met my other friends when we got off the train…then, when I looked around, you weren't there anymore." Hermione explained.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. They felt like they will hear many excuses like these this year from Hermione.

"Okay…Silence now!" Mcgonagall's voice boomed throughout the hall.

Harry looked sadly at the staff table. There were new ones because many died after the encounter of Voldemort. And…Dumbledore. He's not there anymore…

Harry felt a sudden pain in his chest. Dumbledore's gone now. There will surely be a big difference without him around.

"Mcgonagall the new head now. I really miss Professor Dumbledore…" said Hermione sadly.

All of them stayed silent. They didn't know what to say. They just couldn't express in words how sad they are now that they cannot see him or hear his voice.

"The Sorting Ceremony will now begin." Professor Macgonagall announced.

This made all of the students look at the table at the far end of the hall. It was the table of Slytherin. There are only a few students left sitting there…only five or six…Many of them already joined Voldemort's ranks.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione's eyes widened as realization hit them…

_Draco Malfoy…?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Yeah…kind of weird to see Draco there right?…when he was supposed to be with the Dark Lord. Hmmm…we shall reveal this mystery…ahem…painful truth…maybe in the future chapters. In that way, you guys will be left thinking…uhh…many things.**

REPLIES!

**brghtes cryn89** - You're a Filipino too? That's great! Would you try to read "You'll Be Safe Here and tell your opinions about it? we would really appreciate it...and...yeah actually the song is actually great for the fic. It really fits it. And...yeah, it really reminds us of Draco and Hermione. We really think they are great together! Thanks for the review!

**Steelo** - Haha...:D Thanks for the review...

**HermioneGranger91** - ummm...nervous yeah...we would really try to keep them realistic. But...ahehe, you know, people tend to change because of certain circumstances that are hard to avoid. But we assure you, he is still the mean person he is...that is and has always been his defense mechanism...but his attitude will gradually change... Peace out!

**Jenn** - so here's chap 2. I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thanks for the review!

**angelraine** - yeah...maybe. Thanks for the review and thanks for thinking this fic as interesting. Of course we're going to finish "You'll Be Safe Here. There's no reason not to. We just have to find more time so that the authors can talk about it.

**zippybn** - you understood right, Hermione is NOT head girl. i think it's too common so only Draco is made head boy here...umm...maybe explanations is better said later...in the next few chapters. The info here is not yet clear actually but you will see in chap 3 or 4...hehe...Thanks for the review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, didn't put it the last time…we just forgot it…hehe… _Anyone and everyone know that only JK Rowling owns the ever-famous Harry Potter series and its characters. So we don't and won't dare to own it…but maybe only in our wildest dreams…Haha: D_

A/N: As you see, We're back with the next chap here. Thanks to those who reviewed the last time! We're so happy to know that you really liked our story! Hehe…So please R&R. We would really appreciate it if you would review. Thanks a lot!

rutherford-cuties

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Only I**

**Chapter 3**

_Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione's eyes widened as realization hit them…_

_**Draco Malfoy…?**_

………

Whispering erupted in the Great Hall. Dirty and disgusted glances were shot at the people seated at the table at the far left. And they're talking about only one topic.

There are Slytherins here…There are Death Eaters…

Some Slytherins shamefully bowed their heads and avoided everybody's eyes. Funny, really…Slytherins being ashamed to others when before, all of them felt like they were superior because of their blood.

McGonagall already sensed this beforehand. She quieted the students as she looked pitifully at the students who are being talked about.

**Draco POV**

Suddenly, Malfoy felt like he couldn't breathe. He knows exactly what they are thinking about them…especially him.

He couldn't understand himself even. He came back and gave his hand to the light instead of helping on his father's side. He came back…but then…

Is he still that mean Draco Malfoy?…with the way he talked to Hermione that morning and before they entered the castle?

Maybe…maybe not.

'I'm so tired of it! All this acting that I hate the world, that I hate people…that I hate Potter…that I hate mudbloods…I'm just so tired of it!' Draco said to himself, frustrated.

_'It's totally natural…It's your defense mechanism. You've been hurt so long and the tendency for you to forget is to hurt other people too. You've just got to accept yourself first before you ask for acceptance from others.'_ A gentle voice from the back of his mind said.

_'It comes out as natural…right. But not because it's your defense mechanism! It's because you're still a Malfoy…in looks and in blood! You are born to hurt many people!' _another voice, this time, a nasty one said.

_'**Shut up both of you!**'_ Malfoy said, ending the heated conversation inside his head.

He looked up once. Still, many students are talking and almost all of them are already looking at his direction. Draco shifted his gaze again. He just couldn't take it, meeting the eyes of people who thought of him as the old and traditional Malfoy…the one he was forced to show to others that he is proud of his blood and what his father and his whole family has done to innocent people together with the Dark Lord.

Yes, he may still be a Malfoy. He himself has served the Dark Lord and almost killed Dumbledore… But…aren't people allowed to change? Won't he be accepted as a person? A person who can realize his wrong ways…a person who can feel…a person who can be hurt…a person who just needed even a little of that warm, comfortable feeling…

That was all he needed from others…if his parents can't give it to him…It's just a simple acceptance…and love.

_'How pathetic Draco… No one will accept you for who you are…'_ the nasty voice spoke again.

He couldn't think of anything to retort to that. His heart sank as he said to himself, _'Anyway, it's always been like this since I was a child. No one ever learned to accept me…even my own parents…It's always been like this…I'm always…alone…'_

His pale hand found its way through his hair while the other was clenched to a fist.

_'It's just the way it is…It will never change…'_ he chorused with the nasty voice in his head.

**Normal POV**

The people in the Great Hall are actually shouting now. All of it directed to the Slytherins. And not only that, they are starting to throw papers and other wastes that the cast from their wands, hitting them on the head or square on the face.

"Stop that this instant!" the new headmistress shouted, now losing all her patience with the students.

The students stopped and just sat down but they still continued their whispering to each other.

"Now—I do hope you do know the meaning of respect." She said, her voice booming across the Hall.

Complete silence filled the place as McGonagall eyed each and every person occupying the place.

"There…at last. Now, as you see, there are a few Slytherins left with us. These people are our new comrades against the Dark side. They became a spy for us and now left the ranks of You-Know-Who to join us. We want you to give them respect and acceptance you give to others. They came back whole-heartedly and without any trace of trickery…if that's what you're thinking right now." Professor McGonagall stated clearly.

But still the students were unconvinced. These are again, the dark times for goodness' sake! You will never know whom to trust! You may never know who are the real enemies! And these people…once a member of the group of death eaters coming back without any trace of trickery! What load of rubbish!

………

**Hermione POV**

Hermione looked at Draco's direction the whole time, still not believing her eyes.

'What is he doing here? Why didn't I realize the wrongness of his presence beforehand?' Hermione thought silently.

"What the heck is that Malfoy doing here! After what he has done last year?…bringing Death Eaters to the castle…" Ron whispered, while the others agreed.

"And there's Pansy too…and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle…" Parvati said quietly.

"Maybe, he's really changed…you know. Maybe he realized that he's wrong in choosing You-know-who's side." Hermione butted in.

"Are you insane Hermione? Him?…a Malfoy? Join us against You-Know-Who? That is totally ridiculous!" Ron exclaimed.

"Think! Maybe he did it to avoid Voldemort!—oh get a grip with yourselves!—" said Harry when all of them flinched. "He should be dead by now and so is his mother if he had not joined the Order. I heard Dumbledore's offer to him that he will be hidden and kept safe by the Order, together with his mother! I'll bet everything he's still a Death Eater…" Harry explained.

A murmur of agreement greeted Harry's words.

Hermione looked at them but stayed silent. She couldn't be mistaken…those eyes…they were the same as hers. They are trying to hide emotions of loneliness and grief. Those eyes clearly wanted acceptance and trust that have been kept from them for so long. He was just like her…

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, concern filling his features.

"I—I'm okay Harry. Just thinking." She replied.

"Okay, then." Harry just said. He didn't like to question her further, seeing that she is disturbed since they met in the station hours ago. '_Some people still need some time alone.'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So that's it. It's short but we hope you appreciate it. Tell us what you think of it okay? Sorry if this is very, very late, by the way, no time to make chaps and update, as always.

**See you in three to four months…I think… no definite date of update, actually…and terribly busy…Please, please review! Thanks!**


End file.
